


just vibin'

by candlecat9



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Spanking, they girlfriends!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:00:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26720296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candlecat9/pseuds/candlecat9
Summary: Rodimus gets a treat.
Relationships: Drift | Deadlock/Hot Rod, Drift | Deadlock/Rodimus | Rodimus Prime, driftrod - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	just vibin'

**Author's Note:**

> a gift for a friend <3

Drift cupped the back of Roddy’s head. She smiled and planted a tiny kiss on the tip of her girlfriend’s nose. “Cheeky girl,” she cooed, and then used the hand in her hair to fold Rodimus mercilessly over her lap. 

Roddy squeaked. It was muffled by the bedspread. She turned her head to the side and spat out a bit of hair. _“Driiiiift,”_ she whined with big, pleading eyes. 

“Mm?” Drift played at disinterest, while her fingers played with the top of Rodimus’ stocking. “Don’t worry, baby. I’m getting to it.” She snapped the elastic and got down to business. 

First things first. Drift planted a hand on Roddy’s back, both to hold her down and to feel more of that warm, brown skin against hers. Then, she surveyed her canvas. Pretty, perky, spattered with freckles. ...And _wiggling_. Rodimus was capable of being still, but today she was just being bratty. Drift made sure their eyes met before she brought her hand down with a satisfying _smack!_

Roddy jolted. “Ah!” Her fingers curled sharply against the duvet. “Mm...” She rubbed her thighs together. “That’s more like it.”

Drift laughed. “You are such a _brat_.” She pinched Rodimus’ ass, then laid a blow square on that same cheek. “Stop moving so much.” Another smack. When she petted one side of Roddy’s ass soothingly, she could feel the heat it was beginning to radiate. “I should make you count.” 

“But you wo-on’t,” Roddy sang, voice smug and a little wobbly. 

“But I won’t,” she agreed. “This _is_ a reward.” And a reward meant Rodimus didn’t have to focus on anything but what she felt, no counting, no reciting, nothing else. Drift rolled out her shoulder and settled in for a good long session.

**Author's Note:**

> im not doing so hot rn, any kind words u have to send my way would be much appreciated.
> 
> here »[LINK](https://discord.gg/pvAUMnH)« is my discord server! im on practically 24/7 and there's actually a couple ppl in here now! 🎉  
> here »[LINK](https://candlecat9.tumblr.com)« is my tumblr! come chat with me!


End file.
